Michaal P'Eshek
''Michaal P'Eshek ''(born May 30, 1985) is an american director, writer, storyboard artist, working in animated comedy, most notably known for his work on People I Know, Dinger, V2.A and The Jirka & Ondra Show. Background P'Eshek was born in Croatia and his family moved to the United states when he was 7. Since his early childhood, he was interested in animation and that made him atted the Rhode Island School of Design. He met a lot of important people there, who helped him find jobs in animation, which became main points in his life and career. Early work V2.A P'Eshek's first animation opportunity came from the initiative of his university friend, Alex Claw, whose show "V2.A" has been greenlit by TV Spectrum in 2008. Alex hired Michaal as a primary writer, trusting his animation abilities. P'Eshek co-wrote three episodes for the show's first season, these being "The Popularity Changes", "Green Christmas" and "I Can't Believe I'm Frying!", all of those being rated very positively by the fans and the critics. This made Alex Claw give P'Eshek the opportunity to write his first solo episode in season two, which ended up being "What to Do With Too Much Free Time", which also gained positive reviews. P'Eshek co-wrote a lot of episodes in the show's second, third and fourth seasons, most of which got very popular among the viewers. He wrote another four episodes in the show by himself, these being "Student's Place", "Mike's Sense of Show", "Hell I Don't Believe In" and "Blue Fern Fest". It was about this time P'Eshek realized he enjoys working solo more than writing in groups. P'Eshek left the show after it's fourth season in order to work on other projects, but he managed to return in 2014 for an one-time job, writing the episode "Class Conquered!" for it's seventh season. Dinger In 2013, Michaal was writing for another show on TV Spectrum, Dinger. He wrote three episodes, "Al-H’Robot al ah‘Ad", "Zoomed on Wild" and "Dinger for President". The episodes gained mixed reviews, along with P'Eshek leaving the show's production as he was not satisfied by the working conditions in the studio. The Jirka & Ondra Show Robert Mitchels, the creator of the Jirka & Ondra Show, was also a friend of P'Eshek from school, who wanted to hire him as a writer and storyboard artist for the show. P'Eshek has just quitted the job on Dinger, so he happily agreed to work for Mitchels. He wrote three episodes for the show's first season - "The Gogo Man Himself", "Long Shift" & "Jirka, the Star of the Channel". Mitchels enjoyed having him around, specifically commending his work on the episode "The Gogo Man Himself". Sadly, P'Eshek had to leave the show after it's first season in order to work on his own show, People I Know. People I Know P'Eshek presented the idea of his own television animated sitcom in the summer of 2014 to his friends, Abel Deerus and Peter Ko' Wilaczki, who, together with him, were put to cast the main characters. He sketched out most of the characters the first day and even though having very little experience with Adobe Flash, started animating the pilot. He presented the idea to Connectivision, with which he had good experiences from the production of the Jirka & Ondra Show. The company liked the show, but demanded for the pilot to be reanimated by more experienced team of animators, with which P'Eshek fully agreed. He wrote almost every episode on the show and at least co-wrote the rest, saying that he feels the best for a show is when it's creator writes the episodes, similarly to how South Park is written. In addition to this, P'Eshek voices a lot of the characters on the show, most notably Vašek Jirák, Pavel Krtek and Karel Ptáček, but also a lot of the background characters. Category:Cast & Crew